


Respite

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala is in need of repair. Cas is in need of sex. It all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to mmmchelle for the readthrough and encouragement.

Dean lifted the hood and leaned over the Impala's engine, searching for clues. He didn't have to look hard. It was right there in front of him, plain as day. A split vacuum hose.

"Oh, baby," Dean said with a heavy heart. "I am so sorry."

The hose wasn't very old, replaced less than five years ago, so the damn thing must have been defective. Dean ran his fingers over it--the split was long and went right up to the clamp. He might not even be able to patch it.

"Don't worry, I'm going to fix you right up." Dean told her. "You'll be as good as new in no time at all." He patted her side reassuringly.

But there wasn't going to be any repairs until he found an auto parts store. Squinting at the sun, he scanned the horizon for signs of civilization but there was nothing but tall grass swaying in the breeze, as far as the eye could see. He hadn't passed another car on the road in hours and the next town was still ten or fifteen miles out. He considered walking back to the turnoff, about five miles back, to try for a small town along the county road.

"Well, this sucks," Dean said. He closed the hood, turned and leaned against the bumper. "Now would be a good time to show up, Cas."

He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. The sun was warm on his shoulders, but he couldn't relax, not with the hose issue. He hated when his baby wasn't right. Plus Cas had been due to show up that morning and was now very late. He kind of hated that, too.

It was turning out to be a very annoying day.

"Cas," Dean shouted at the sky. "Come on." He shook his head, and after a few minutes of contemplation, decided to try and patch the hose with tape. It might last long enough to at least get him to a town. He pushed himself from the car, and nearly walked into Cas.

"There you are," Dean said, still startled by Cas's sudden appearances, even after all this time. "Listen, I--"

And then he couldn't talk anymore, because Cas's lips were on his, soft yet insistent. Dean leaned into the kiss and Cas slid his arms around Dean's waist and okay, his day just got a whole lot less irritating.

"Listen, Cas," Dean said as he drew back. "I'm happy to see you too, but, uh" he hesitated, distracted by the way Cas was nuzzling the side of his neck. "The car."

"I've missed you," Cas said. It sounded like an accusation.

"Yeah, why were you gone so long?" Dean pulled away, hands on either side of Cas's face as he took in Cas's expression of sheer frustration.

"There were issues I needed to deal with." Cas tried to kiss Dean again, but Dean evaded him.

"Me too. Car has a busted hose," Dean started explaining.

Cas nodded, then kissed Dean determinedly, one hand sliding down over Dean's ass.

"Cas." There was no mistaking what Cas wanted and yeah, Dean wanted it too. But first things first. "Hold on. You got to get me to the next town over so I can fix her."

Cas crowded Dean, pushing him back against the car. "I've missed the way it feels to be in this body."

"Hey, I'm all for getting it on, but," Dean said, although he suspected Cas was too busy licking his throat to hear what he was saying. "I can't, not when my baby is all--fuck, Cas."

Cas had pushed in between Dean's legs, edging Dean up onto the hood of the car, one hand hooked under Dean's thigh, the other sliding under Dean's shirt and onto his stomach. Dean groaned, spreading his legs as Cas sidled up close and nipped the side of his neck.

Dean appreciated Cas's single-mindedness, he truly did. It had been over two weeks and he had missed Cas in ways he really didn't like to think about. But still, his car, and the hose with the gaping wound--he could feel the wrongness of it right down into his soul.

"Just wait a minute," Dean insisted, his hands on Cas's shoulders.

Cas slid a hand over Dean's cock and squeezed. "Why?"

Dean gasped. "Damn it, Cas." It came out a whole lot breathier and a lot less demanding than he had intended. Annoyed with himself, he gave Cas a little shake, then pushed him away.

With an irritated huff, Cas stepped back. "What is so important about this hose?"

"The car won't run until it's replaced," Dean explained as he slid off the car. He was hard and hungry and already missed the sensation of Cas's body pressed against his. And now Cas was glaring at him as if he had no intention of letting anyone thwart his plans for every single inch of Dean's body. It made Dean's beat faster.

Dean took a deep breath, steadying himself. "It will take ten, fifteen minutes for me to do it, tops. As long as you take me somewhere that has an auto parts store."

To Dean's relief, Cas nodded. "Show me what's wrong."

Dean turned and released the latch on the hood, then raised it. "See, right there." He pointed out the split hose.

It still pained him to see it.

Cas came up beside Dean and leaned over the engine, examining the inside of the car. "I do not see any problem."

"Oh, for fuck's sake Cas, it's right here." Dean shouldered Cas aside and peered in.

The hose was in pristine condition, the split miraculously repaired.

"Dude," Dean said, shocked. He looked up at Cas in dismay. Cas stared back at him, a stubborn set to his jaw. "You--you healed it."

Dean refused to let anyone other than Sam work on his baby. And even then, only sometimes. Yet it wasn't like Cas took a tool to it or anything. Cas never touched it, at least not physically. More like metaphysically.

"If you like, I can return it to its former condition," Cas said in an extremely aggrieved tone, "and you can either waste time repairing it yourself, or you can finally permit me to get into your pants."

Dean pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. "Cas, seriously, you have to work on your seduction technique."

Cas crossed his arms over his chest and glared harder. It was pretty damn hot.

"Had a rough time of it upstairs, didn't you?" Dean asked, not without sympathy. "Your brothers still being a bunch of dicks?"

"Yes." Cas closed his eyes and sighed. "And yes."

With one last glance at the hose, Dean stepped back from the car and closed the hood with a gentle thud. His baby would survive the angelic intervention. Cas had fixed him a number of times, and what was good enough for him, was good enough for his car, too. Turning to Cas, Dean slid an arm around his waist and kissed him, slow and sweet and with just enough tongue to make it dirty.

"Come on, why aren't you in my pants yet?" Dean nuzzled Cas's jaw.

Cas unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Dean. "I've been trying," he said in a low voice.

"All right. Let's do it. Whatever you want." Dean pressed his hips against Cas's. "Angel's choice."

After all, Cas did heal his car.

"I want," Cas's lips brushed against Dean's ear, "everything."

Dean breath caught in his throat. Cas could make a single word sound downright filthy. "I'm good with that," he managed to say.

As Cas's hands slid under his shirt, Dean lifted the tee-shirt off up over his head. He loved being naked with Cas, aside from the obvious, that a kick-ass orgasm was in his immediate future. It was the way Cas touched him, warm hands pressed flat against his skin, moving slowly as if taking in every curve of muscle and bone. Like now, Cas's hands sliding over his back, one coming to rest just under the waistband of his jeans, the other rubbing gently over his belly, dipping down and Dean hurried to get his jeans unzipped, allowing Cas to reach down inside and stroke his cock through his briefs.

Dean groaned with pleasure, holding onto Cas's shoulders and pushing into his touch. Cas's breath was warm on his neck, his shoulders sure and strong and Dean had missed this over the last couple weeks, had missed every damn thing about Cas.

"Don't be gone so long next time, okay?" Dean rubbed his cheek against Cas's. "I kind like having you around."

An earnest nod. "Trust me, there is no where else I'd rather be," Cas said.

With a hand to Dean's chest, Cas pushed him back against the Impala and Dean slid up onto the hood of his freshly healed car, dragging Cas with him, keeping Cas nestled between his legs. He kissed Cas, pushing the coat off Cas's shoulders, then his suit jacket. Cas wore too many damn clothes, and yet sometimes Dean loved it, it was like unwrapping a present and Cas's firm, lean body hidden underneath was a surprise every time.

Cas struggled to pull his arms free from the clothing bunched up on his elbows and Dean grinned. "Cas, still can't undress yourself?"

A firm shake and Cas freed his arms, flinging the clothing aside. Then raised one eyebrow at Dean.

And Dean was naked, stark naked, on the hood of his car. "Jeeze, give a guy a little warning," he said, realizing they were still alongside the highway, in full view of anyone passing by. People got arrested for these kinds of things, but then again, Cas could whisk them both away in the blink of an eye.

Although Dean suspected that a parade could march down the highway and Cas wouldn't notice. That kind of focus was pretty impressive. And damn sweet, too.

"Get over here, you." Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's waist and kissed him, grabbing handfuls of Cas's shirt, hearing buttons pop as he pulled on it. He wanted Cas naked, but Cas didn't seem to notice or care, he was too busy lifting Dean and sliding him further back up onto the car, manhandling him with ease.

As Cas crawled over him, Dean laid back onto warm metal, heated from the sun, dust from miles of road sticking to his damp skin. Legs spread wide, one heel braced on the bumper as Cas kissed his chest and sucked on a nipple. Warm lips, wet tongue, a light scratch of stubble from Cas's chin as he moved down to nuzzle Dean's stomach and Dean squirmed with pleasure, hips lifting, hard cock catching in the fabric of Cas's shirt.

If Cas wanted everything, Dean was willing to give it to him. He reached out, fingertips brushing Cas's cheek. Cas kissed his hand, then rose up on his knees and unzipped his pants, eyes still intent on Dean, his gaze like a physical force. Dean reveled in it.

"It's about time you got with the program," he said as Cas pushed his pants and underwear down past his hips.

"I was busy," Cas pointed out.

His shirttails were hanging down and Dean caught only a glimpse of Cas's hard, heavy cock before noticing the small bottle in Cas's hand. Lube. He nudged Cas with his knee. "So that's how it's going to go," Dean said, grinning. "I approve."

Cas nodded. "I thought perhaps I could 'catch' this time?"

So earnest, and Dean laughed out loud. "Dude, then I'm more than happy to pitch." He stretched his arms out to the side, palms flat against the hood. His car, warm and solid beneath him, and Cas, warm and almost-naked above him.

Sometimes, his life was simply awesome.

Pants, shoes, socks, all of it kicked free until Cas was naked from the waist down, rumpled white shirt hanging loosely on him, gaping at the neck, tie hanging off to one side. Dean watched, breathless as Cas poured lube into his hand and reached behind himself, getting himself ready.

Dean held his hands out. "Give me some."

A quick squeeze of lube into his hand, and Dean reached down to slick up his cock, a shiver of pleasure running through him as it slid through his fingers. Cas raised himself up on his knees and Dean pulled his hands back, since Cas seemed determined run the show.

Not that he was complaining.

Straddling Dean's hips, Cas reached behind and eased Dean inside him. Dean groaned with pleasure, so warm and slick and tight as Cas slid down on him. He loved the feel of it, especially when Cas sat on his hips, heavy weight holding him in place, a gentle squeeze making Dean shutter and fuck yeah, it was good.

It got even better when Cas began moving, rising up and sliding down with a slow twist, each push inside a long sweep of pleasure. Cas looked faintly astonished as he lost himself in the sensation of being fucked, as if he had forgotten it could be so good.

"Cas," Dean said, reaching for him, pulling on his shirt, popping the last of the buttons holding it together.

Cas leaned forward, hands moving down Dean's arms and onto his shoulders. He held Dean steady, eyes focused on Dean's and he kept fucking moving, the same slow, steady lift and fall of his hips, it was enough to make Dean crazy, and then Cas kissed him, deep and dirty, taking his breath away.

Feet pulled up, Dean dug his heels in, feet slipping on the sleek metal of his car as he thrust up into Cas. Cas moaned, pushing down hard, driving Dean deep inside, fingers digging into Dean's shoulders and there was nothing better than seeing Cas lose control, to see him desperate and needy, his skin shiny with sweat, shirt hanging off his shoulders, his hard cock jutting forward. Dean slid his hands over Cas's lean thighs, fingers gliding over slick skin and then he took hold of Cas's cock. Cas gasped, hips jerking forward as he lost his rhythm. Dean stroked him, loving the hardness of it in his hand, how felt in his palm, solid and real.

Cas groaned again, tensing his muscles, squeezing as Dean pushed inside and fuck, it took Dean by surprise, pleasure spiking through his veins. Dean thrust hard, burying himself inside of Cas and came, hard.

"Damn it." Dean moaned and grabbed Cas's hips, holding him still. "I just--fuck." He shuddered, head falling back and hitting the car with a thud. "Sorry."

Cas looked dazed, as if not quite sure what had happened.

Dean took a deep breath, clearing his head. "Come here," he said, tugging on Cas's hips.

"Where? Dean, I don't--"

Another tug, and Cas came forward. Dean shivered as his softening cock slipped free, and then he eased down as Cas crawled forward, straddling his chest. With one hand wrapped around the base of Cas's cock, Dean was able to get his mouth around the head and suck.

Cas trembled and moaned, but he didn't push. Dean slid his hand around Cas's ass and pushed two fingers inside his slick, wet hole as he swiped his tongue over the crown, tasting the precome gathered at the tip, then pull him in further, letting Cas's cock push against the roof of his mouth and if it were anyone else, Dean wouldn't be doing this, but this was Cas, and he was perfectly safe.

With a sharp cry Cas came, cock jerking and slipping free from Dean's mouth, warm fluid dripping down Dean's chin. Dean held him through it, stroking gently until the tremors subsided and with one final sigh, Cas grew quiet.

After a moment Dean tilted his head back and peered up at Cas. "Was that what you needed?" he asked.

"It's a start," Cas said, breathlessly.

Snorting with laughter, Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's softening cock, then let Cas climb off. He wiped his face clean with the tail of Cas's shirt before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Cas's waist. Cas leaned against him, closing his eyes. Dean kissed Cas's exposed shoulder, then nuzzled the side of his neck.

A breeze started up, cooling Dean's damp skin. He glanced out at the quiet road and laughed. "Think anyone drove by and took in a little free roadside porn while we were busy?"

Cas opened his eyes, looking out at the highway as if seeing it for the first time. "That is a very good question."

"Not that I really give a damn," Dean said. "But we probably should get decent." He eased himself down to the edge of the hood, then looked around. Cas's shoes, Cas's pants, Cas's trenchcoat, all strewn about the grass. "Uh, Cas? Think you can zap my clothes back?"

"No."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "No?"

"No. We're not through yet." Cas slipped off the car and bent down to retrieve his coat.

"Nice," Dean said, admiring the view. Cas did indeed have an extremely fine ass. "Now get me my clothes back."

Cas walked short distance from the car, then laid the coat down on the soft grass. "Come here." He sat down on the coat, and waited expectantly.

Dean hopped down off the car, wincing as he glanced at the hood, smudged with semen and lube. "I'll wash you later, I promise," he told her. He padded over to Cas and sat beside him, shoulders touching.

Cas stared up at the sky, then out at the grassy plains. "When I'm in heaven, all of this feels so far away from me." He spoke quietly.

"I'll always be here, Cas," Dean said, then frowned. "Until I'm, uh, up there. Assuming that's where I end up."

"Do not doubt that, Dean." Cas said. He laid back, and after a moment, Dean stretched out next to him.

Dean supposed it was true. Cas would know, after all.

"Listen, all I want to think about right now is this," Dean said, pressing a gentle kiss to Cas's lips. Cas immediately pulled him closer, easing a leg between Dean's legs and wrapping an arm around Dean's waist, holding him tight.

"I am going to get my clothes back eventually, right?" Dean asked, then yawned. Relaxed and lazy with sunshine warming his skin and Cas, soft and surprisingly cuddly next to him, Dean closed his eyes and smiled as Cas whispered "perhaps" in his ear.


End file.
